Retribution
by Simone Robinson
Summary: Its starts out like an ordinary day for Jed, Octavius and the others, but then something happens that will change their lives forever. And not necessarily for the better. Trilogy. Part one: Completed


**R **e t r i b u t i o n

* * *

"Woo! Yeah! Sundown baby!" Jedediah called out, stretching his arms. He grinned lazily, tipping his hat back to survey his display area. Miniature westerners were milling around, getting ready to start work on the railroad again, a relaxed atmosphere present among them. The last rays of sunlight disappeared completely from the nearest window, leaving the museum bathed purely in artificial light. A small explosion from nearby send a wave of dust towards the cowboy who ducked swiftly, turning his head. Dusting himself off he yelled after the miners to be careful who they blew up. Jed smiled to himself again, perfect start to the day.

There was a lull in the noise at the railroad and the sound of voices drifted in from the roman display next door. Clear instructions, proof of military training could be heard. Jedediah tilted his head, eyebrows raised… _military training_…. A mischievous look came over his face_….. This could be interestin'_.

Swinging himself over a broken section of the barrier, Jed straightened his jacket cockily before striding over to where the roman army was practicing.

Octavius faced his troops, an air of authority around him. He shouted out commands as loudly as he could, watching in satisfaction as they were carried out to the very letter. He straightened his cape proudly: The army was in perfect order and in top form. They were ready for anyone and anything.

Octavius suddenly froze as a voice called out.

"Hey Octtie!"

Everything except that.

Octavius groaned inwardly. As much as he loved his friend's company, there were times when he did more harm than good. Such as when the military was in the middle of training. Like now.

"Greetings Jedediah." He called back somewhat reluctantly. _Diplomacy_. He reminded himself. _If I'm lucky he'll go away soon…_

….as if.

"Sooo, what ya up ta?" the blond haired man walked slowly around his friend, tipping the roman's helmet slightly over his eyes.

Scowling, Octavius righted his headgear -as one or two from the army snickered - before turning to face his friend.

"You know very well what I'm doing Jedediah." He snapped irritably, annoyed at the cowboy for acting so stupid that evening especially in front of his troops.

"Aw, don't be so borin' Octavius." Jed complained. He turned to the Romans in front of him, "Take five boys!"

"Jedediah!" Octavius shouted angrily as his army left in separate directions, off to the western pubs or back home.

Jed just shrugged and leaned back on the nearest wall, "Ya look more nervous then a long tailed cat in a room fulla rockin' chairs." He smirked, "What's gonna happen that you're so uptight?" Jedediah considered it for a moment, "More uptight than normal."

"I just like being prepared" The roman general answered stiffly, "You should try it some time."

Jed rose an eyebrow at his friend, waving him off, "Nah, ol' Jedediah lives in the moment, ya know?"

"Don't remind me."

A vague vibration alerted the two of Larry's presence.

"Hey guys." He greeted them

"'Ey Gigantor!" Jedediah saluted the larger man casually

"Evening Larry." Octavius bowed slightly

"You two ready to meet the new guys?" Larry asked, lowering his palm to his friends' height.

"Whoa whoa whoa , hold up! That's today?" Jed's eyes widened at the news

Octavius looked equally surprised with the news, but stepped onto Larry's hand anyway. "I thought it was next week…" he stated

"Sorry guys, I must have gotten the dates mixed up or something." Larry shook his head, "Common Jed, everyone else is already there."

Jedediah joined the roman general on Larry's hand, standing, his fist on his hip, looking bored.

"Come on, can't ya go any faster?" He complained as Larry carefully rounded the corner.

"If you wanna fall off, yeah I can."

Octavius rolled his eyes when his friend crossed his arms huffily as they neared the main hall.

"Any chance of you telling us who these newcomers are?" Octavius asked Larry as Jed turned to look the other way- arms still folded.

"You'll just have to wait and see." The larger man smiled secretively.

"They're miniatures, correct?"

"Yeah, and Octavius? No fire balls."

The roman general stared down at his sandals, looking sheepish.

As the din gradually began to grow, Jedediah relaxed his stance, excitement growing in his eyes and replacing his irritableness. They entered the room and Jed slapped Octavius hard on the back, nearly causing his friend to topple off Larry's hand. "Wooee! Here we are Octtie!"

"I see that." Octavius tried to look angry with the cowboy, but his own excitement got the better of him. He smiled as well, looking over expectantly as Larry lowered the two miniatures onto a table.

"Be right back guys."

Jedediah linked his hands behind his head, leaning back lazily, waiting for his larger friend to return with the crate.

"I wonder which civilization these new exhibits are…" Octavius mused thoughtfully, wondering over to his friend

"No idea partner. They betta be friendly or…" He gestured to the gun in his belt.

"Jed, those…things don't even fire." The roman pointed out with a sigh.

Jedediah frowned, "Still, pretty dang hard when I do-" he whipped out his weapon, "This."

"Ow!" Octavius rubbed his arm where the gun had made contact, "That hurt!"

"That was the point." Jed grinned, tucking his gun back into his belt

Octavius opened his mouth angrily but was cut short as Larry cleared his throat.

"Um…_People_of the museum, I'd like to introduce you to the newest addition to this museum." He announced loudly

Jedediah and Octavius exchanged glances before focusing their attention on the person currently speaking.

Everyone's attention was focused intently on Larry and the crate as he flipped the latches, hands gripping the lid. With a flourish, he pulled it off, tossing it too the said. Everyone watched with baited breath as the tiny figures immerged, climbing out of there transportation box.

Octavius stared in wonder as they immerged; he turned to face his friend, wondering about the lack of commentary. His eyes narrowed in concern with what he saw.

Jedediah was staring transfixed, a look of shock and horror on his face. He took a step back… hands balling into angry fists.

"_Hell no_…"

* * *

**What did you think? **


End file.
